The present embodiments relate to a shoulder joint
Medical equipment is typically used for all patients, irrespective of their particular physical characteristics. The medical equipment is used to carry out different examinations using one piece of equipment. The medical equipment is multipurpose. The medical equipment is designed to meet these requirements. The medical equipment may include, for example, an X-ray machine or fluoroscopy machine used to obtain photographs. A device is used for pushing away or compressing the fatty tissue of the patient under examination according to the examination or physical characteristics of the patient. An extension or arm is normally used, which is adapted to suit the equipment as required. The extension may move perpendicular to the surface on which the patient lies, so that the extension can be vertically adjusted, to suit the individual physical characteristics of the patient (e.g. obesity). To adjust the extension vertically, the extension is mounted on a movable carriage.